


im not a murderer i swear

by bunnyguro



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, I didnt proof read this, M/M, hey a oneshot wow, me instead: hey kleinsen looks good, me: im gonna update my richjake fic, pining!evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyguro/pseuds/bunnyguro
Summary: ✨ His mind was racing. There was a loud noise that had come from the kitchen and he could hear footsteps. Oh god, there were footsteps! Someone was in their house, and was ready to take things from them. Maybe they weren't planning on taking anything and were just planning for coldblooded murder? Evan didn't like that, he didn't like that at all. Jared wasn't safe and Evan had to warn him about the murderer. Jared slept so deeply, but Evan couldn't move. He was paralyzed and all he could do was lay in bed with the sheets hung over his mouth as he shook, eyes glued to the door. ✨





	im not a murderer i swear

**Author's Note:**

> ✨  
> i didn't proof read this  
> based off this prompt:  
> "Imagine person A of your OTP scaring person B by accident so badly that they cry."  
> ✨

Evan Hansen has had this dumb crush on Jared since middle school. He's pretty sure that the stupid thing magically appeared when they were in the 7th grade and went hiking with their school. Jared had somehow convinced Evan that it was a great idea to go off the hiking trail because Jared was great and amazing and spectacular at this kind of stuff, they couldn't get lost. Regardless of that, they did. 

Jared and Evan sat down under a tree, tears filling Evan's eyes as he gripped onto a stick for dear life. He was afraid, what would happen to them? What if no one would be able to find them and they got lost, and wolves came out of the wild and suddenly just ate them? Would anyone care that Evan was gone? People would care about Jared, people liked Jared. No one liked Evan, he was too weird. No one liked him, no one cared, no one-His thoughts were stopped with a smaller hand gripping his arm. 

"Hey, we'll find the group, I promise." Evan's eyes looked up and met with Jared's. Jared's strikingly brown eyes, the same brown that coated beautiful dark wood tiles, the same brown that people would imagine draping over bitter, yet savory chocolate. A brown that captivated Evan so much, he never wanted to stop staring into them. He felt his heart melting, and immediately he knew from that moment that he had a crush on Jared. Then that moment was gone as Jared hoisted the two of them up and on their way.

Yeah, of course things were rough through high school. Jared was a dick, yet Evan was still head over heels for this boy. How in the world did he even manage to let this happen? He wasn't sure, but he never regretted it for a second whenever he caught the moments of just staring into Jared's eyes and letting himself get lost. He'd admit it though, it hurts like a bitch. Jared didn't like him back, and that was okay because Evan would live. 

After senior year, Evan and Jared had both decided to take a year of break, for different reasons. Evan just needed to save up money for college and Jared needed a year from school. Along the way, the two also decided they would live together in an apartment, to start getting used to college life before it came. Gosh, Evan had practically lost his mind the minute they began to live together. To him, it felt like they were a married couple. They would always bicker over small things, and they took care of chores and filled spaces the other couldn't. Evan never learned how to cook, his mom wasn't ever home and only left takeout money, and his mom never being home meant there hardly were groceries, so cooking was a blank spot in his life. Jared however was horrible at organizing and horrible at cleaning. Evan always loved cleaning since it gave him time to do something, and Jared had always had a knack for cooking. The two fit together perfectly when it came to it.

Right now, at present time it was currently 3 am. Normally, Evan would be sleeping peacefully because he never stays up past 11 pm and never gets up before 7 am. However, his mind was racing. There was a loud noise that had come from the kitchen and he could hear footsteps. Oh god, there were footsteps! Someone was in their house, and was ready to take things from them. Maybe they weren't planning on taking anything and were just planning for coldblooded murder? Evan didn't like that, he didn't like that at all. Jared wasn't safe and Evan had to warn him about the murderer. Jared slept so deeply, but Evan couldn't move. He was paralyzed and all he could do was lay in bed with the sheets hung over his mouth as he shook, eyes glued to the door. The footsteps were getting closer, he could barely hear them over his heartbeat but he could tell they were coming. God they were coming to kill him!

Evan was shaking, his entire body was shaking. He completely buried himself under his blanket, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping it would be fast. His door opened and he immediately felt like vomiting, but he didn't. No, he couldn't die he had so much going for him! Him and Jared's lives were finally including each other, his mother was working off debts finally, Evan was ready to start applying to colleges, there was so much ahead he couldn't just-

His blankets, his protection was thrown off of him and Evan felt his entire world shatter and he began to weep, shivering from the fear surrounding him. 

"Evan where's the broom, I dropped a glass-" of course, Jared wasn't expecting this. He just wanted a glass of orange juice before he decided to doze off. Instead, here was his roommate Evan being a sobbing mess. "Jesus Christ Evan, why are you crying, what's up?" Jared spoke quietly, a little helpless. Sure, the two lived together and have known each other for years but Jared still was clueless in situations like this. Evan continued his loud sobs, his eyes shut tightly together. His hands started moving around a bit, as if the boy was looking for something to grab onto but he couldn't find anything. Jared noticed the tiny action and wrapped his fingers between Evan's fingers. The other tightly grasped back, taking in a gulp of air before sitting up. 

"Hey, hey Ev it's just me, chill out okay I'm right here." Jared spoke again, his words spaced out. Still not very good at this, he was trying his best to comfort the other. He took a seat next to Evan.

"Jared you-you- you you scared me! Oh my god, but you're not dead, you're still alive and I'm glad you're still alive because uhm, because why wouldn't I be glad you're still alive and you're here and no one killed you and I'm really happy and uh-" Evan breathed that all out at once, regarding the fact that he was already attempting to regain air into his lungs from the panicking he was doing before. Suddenly he was hyper aware of what was going on and where he was.

Yes, Evan was in his room still. His blankets were tossed to the side of his bed. His door was open and everything was in order (aside from him, of course). Although, right now Jared's thigh was barely touching against his and their hands were together. Immediately his face grew a dark red and he instantly seperated himself from Jared. As much as he enjoyed the contact from his long-time crush, Evan wasn't ready. He wasn't in any way, shape or form. He brought his legs into a crisscross and stuffed his face into his hands, wiping tears and hiding away from the embarrassment. Now Jared was just gonna think he's weird, super weird! God, how did Jared even handle the mess that's Evan.

"Christ Ev it's like 3am, can you calm your ass down for like 5 minutes?" Wow Jared, super helpful calling Evan by a cute nickname. This totally didn't make Evan's face glow even brighter and make him wish for instant death. That'd be great. "You're a mess."

"I know I am." Evan muffle-screamed, flopping onto his side. That gained Jared's laughter and he also put his whole body onto the bed, bringing his head to meet near Evan's (which was still covered by his hands).

"Glad you're self aware you anxious son of a bitch." he teased, sticking out his tongue. Evan parted his fingers slightly to allow his eyes some seeing room, just to have them meet with Jared's. Jared's dark brown eyes that he'd forever find himself lost in. They felt familiar, like they belonged to a dark forest where the trees owned no leaves and just survived, like one Evan remembers walking through at one point. Jared was so familiar and so beautiful to Evan, he couldn't resist. 

Evan doesn't even remember doing it, perhaps it was lost somewhere in time while the two were trapped in each other's mysterious eyes. So full of emotions that the other wouldn't be able to decipher at the present moment. Evan's hands moved from his face and onto either side of Jared's instead. He brought himself to Jared's lips, tilting his head slightly to the side and giving him an odd mix between a regular kiss and a peck. Regardless of whatever you'd classify it, the minute Evan separated himself from Jared's mouth he could feel the heat running to his head, making it feel all different things. His stomach felt warm, fluttery. Like a shiver had gone through it, although he of course wasn't cold. It was a warm shiver, which is quite a way to describe it but that's exactly how it felt.

Jared gave Evan a small chuckle, and Evan noticed the other lick his lips while eyes were glued to his own.

"Do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> ✨  
> tumblr: http://priince-mason.tumblr.com/  
> ask blog: https://drama-with-jared.tumblr.com/  
> ✨


End file.
